supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball
Super Monkey Ball is the second game of the ''Super Monkey Ball'' series. The first was Monkey Ball. Game Modes Main Game In the Main Game, the object is to get the Monkey in a ball to the goal. There are three difficulty levels: Beginner, Advanced, and Expert at the start of the game. At the beginning of a floor, the ball will fall onto the floor. Then, the floor can be tilted by moving the analog stick. There are Bananas and Banana Bunches, worth 10 bananas each, on the floor, and collecting 100 Bananas will cause the player to get an extra monkey. If the player makes it to the goal without falling off or letting the time run out, they win that floor and move onto the next floor of that difficulty. Points are earned by collecting Bananas and beating floors. After several floors are beaten, a Bonus Floor is played. On a Bonus Floor, the object is to collect all of the Bananas before the time runs out. If the monkey falls off the field or if the timer reaches 0, it moves onto the next stage without losing a monkey. Play Points are given to the player after losing all their monkeys, if they got past at least one floor since the last time they lost all their monkeys or the start of that time they tried the Main Game, or when they beat the last floor of that difficulty. The amount of Play Points recieved depends on the amount of regular points obtained. Play Points can be spent on the three Mini Games, once all of them are unlocked, every 2500 play points will give the player an extra continue, after having 10 continues, the next unlock gets you an unlimited supply of continues. Once the final floor of a difficulty is beaten, it will go to the Credits, or, if the player hasn't used any continues (in the Japan and European versions, in the American version it must be beaten without losing a monkey with the exception of Expert), the player gets to play the Extra Floors. Once the Extra Floors are beaten, it will go to the credits and then, if the player has gotten a high score, the high score floor. If all the floors Extra Extra are beaten without a continue, a new difficulty level will be unlocked, Master. Credits The Credits are played after beating the Final Floor of any difficulty or once all the extra floors are beaten. In the credits, the player is on a platform constantly moving forward. The player can move faster by pressing up on the analog stick, slower by pressing down, and left and right by pressing left or right depending on the direction he/she wants to go. After a short while, the player will get to a spot with bananas and words saying the names and jobs of the people who worked on the game, in the air, whose letters will fall down once the player gets to the spot, where they fall, depends on which way the floor is tilted. If the player touches one of the fallen letters, he or she will bounce off it, sometimes causing them to go backwards, and lose a few bananas collected during the credits. After several waves of this, the player will reach the goal, will fly upwards, and find out their Monkey Rating (Fighter Rating in Japan). The Monkey Rating is a name of a species of primates, the one that the player receives depends upon the amount of Bananas collected. Party Game A Party Game is a game mode that is unlocked from the beginning and is smaller than the Main Game. There are a total of three. Monkey Race Monkey Race is a Party Game that has three modes, One-Course Race, Grand Prix, and Time Attack. In it there are 3 difficulty levels, Beginner, Advanced, and Expert, like in the Main Game, each with two courses. The object is to roll around the track a certain number of laps before the other Monkeys, or in Time Attack, to roll around the track a specific number of laps as fast as possible. There are also items which can be used to hit other monkeys, or to speed the player's monkey up. Monkey Fight Monkey Fight is a Party Game with only one mode. In it, the player rolls around on one of three stages trying to punch other player or CPU controlled monkeys off the stage to earn points. Even more points are awarded when the player with the most amount of points is knocked off. If the player falls off without getting punched, all the other players will recieve points. There are also three different types of items that appear in boxes that appear on the stage randomly. If a box is punched enough, it will break open revealing the item. Monkey Target Monkey Target is a Party Game with only one mode. In Monkey Target, players take turns trying to land on the floating targets, while trying to get Bananas. First, if the Wheel of Danger is on, an arrow spins on a wheel, with mines, bombs, and clouds marked on sections, as well as empty sections. Then the player rolls down a ramp, and then up and off another one into the air. When the player presses the "A" button once, the ball will open up and act as a glider. Then the player trys to land on the marked targets, the marks decide the amount of points received, by closing the ball with the A button, while near or above one of the targets. There are bananas on the ramp, in the air, and on the targets, that give the player points and advance the prize wheel. Mini Game A Mini Game is a game mode with three games, each must be unlocked by spending 2500 Play Points earned from play of the Main Game. Monkey Billiards Monkey Billiards is a Mini Game with two game modes. In VS. Mode one player faces a computer controlled character or another player in a game of Nine Ball. In Tounament Mode, one player faces a sudden death tournament against 4 computer players. Monkey Bowling Monkey Bowling is a Mini Game with two modes. In it the player moves left and right with the analog stick. When the player gets to the part of the lane where he or she wants to throw the ball, he or she presses the A button. Then a line automatically swings back in forth in front of the monkey, by pressing the A button, the line stops, telling which direction the ball will be thrown. If the player waits too long, a countdown will begin, and if the player doesn't press "A" by the time it ends, the line will stop where it was when the countdown ended. Next, a gauge appears at the bottom of the screen that determines how hard it is thrown. The gauge will start moving automatically. To stop it, press the A button. The farther left it is when it ends, the weaker it will be thrown, and the farther right it is the harder it will be thrown. Like for the direction, if the player waits too long, it will automatically stop where it was when the countdown ends. Finally, spin can added to the ball by pressing the L or R buttons (L causes it to spin counter-clockwise and R causes it to spin clockwise) while the ball is still rolling before the Foul Line. The amount of spin depends on how hard and how long the button was pressed. In Standard Mode, up to four players take turns playing ten frames of regular Bowling. In Challenge Mode, the object is to knock over all of the pins with only 12 tries. There are 10 different pin patterns. The player loses a try if they did not knock over all of the pins of a set. The player can select any of the ten pin patterns that haven't already gotten cleared. Monkey Golf Monkey Golf is a Mini Game with two modes. Both modes require the monkey to use golf clubs to hit their ball into the hole in each course. If the monkey ball goes off the platform, the player must restart from the same position, with a one-stroke penalty being added. If the player takes the number of strokes for par times 3, he/she is automatically forced to give up the hole, with a score of 10, 13 or 16. Characters and Characteristics *AiAi is the standard monkey He is a boy monkey who loves bananas more than anything. He is the most balanced character. *MeeMee is a girl monkey with a skirt. She is married to AiAi, but feels slightly neglected due to Aiai's banana love. She isn't as balanced as Aiai, but she has great handling. *Baby is a baby boy monkey that wears a diaper, has a pacifier, and is Aiai's and MeeMee's son. He's the lightest of the four, and because of that, doesn't fall as fast. *GonGon is a male monkey who is powerful. Once Aiai's rival, but now is his friend. He's the heaviest of the four and falls the fastest. Worlds Please do note that these world names are fan-given, as the game does not specifically state the world names. #Jungle #Sky High #City #Underwater #Desert #Arctic #Stormy Temple #Space Colony, though it's more of a station than a colony. #Master Trivia *The Dole Logo appears on Bananas in this game, as well as on certain stages. These are removed when the floors reappear in Super Monkey Ball Deluxe. *This is the first Super Monkey Ball game where GonGon appears, as he did not appear in the original Monkey Ball cabinet. *This game is sometimes considered harder than its sequel. *The hardest floor in the game is a tie between Master Floor 9 and Master Floor 3. Category:Games